


Talk Accounting To Me Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conditioning, M/M, PWP, a/b/o dynamics, two idiots in idiot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For FE3H Kink Meme challenge.Dimitri thinks Felix continually calling him a beast is amusing but has overstayed its welcome - he decides to condition/train Felix into something in return.(Felix doesn't mind... too much.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Talk Accounting To Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Press F to pay respects to Felix Hugo Fraldarius for being such a good sport.

“Felix...”

“Deeper,” Felix grunts, hiding back the low shudder. “Come on, I... _deeper_ ,” he digs his nails in to the desk and pushes back, so close, so very close to that fantastic feeling of being stuffed full of his Alpha. “Beast, do it, just...”

Dimitri bites down on his neck and Felix howls, coming apart just as he's flooded with warmth and the best knot in the whole of Fodlan.

Dimitri huffs a laugh, nuzzling against Felix's throat Felix leans back, indulging in his pleasure.

“Do you truly need to call me that?”

“What?” Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Beast.” Dimitri presses a gentle kiss to his neck and his tongue begins lapping up some of the sweat that's pooled there. “Do you still think so little of me?”

“If the sword fits its sheath,” Felix purrs.

“Feels like I've been ravaged by a Beast,” Felix grunts, letting Dimitri cuddle him close in the hot spring.

“Really, Felix?”

“I think you shattered that rock.” He sniffed indignantly and nosed at Dimitri's throat. “Did you shatter that rock?”

“Possibly? I can't quite remember.”

“If you breed me any harder, there will be beastlets running about the castle in a year.” Felix hums, letting their hands trail over his stomach.

“Felix...” Dimitri's voice is rough with rut, and it makes warmth curl all through the swordsman.

“Again.” He wiggles his hips, eager. “We can go again and still make your meeting.”

Felix hates councils. Loathes them, really. There are only so many moronic nobles that you can sit with without wishing to banish them all, and only so many times that you can argue about the same point or see the greed of crusty old men and it is time where he's forced to sit still, away from his training grounds.

Goddess knows why they want to quibble over the price of eggs in Gloucester territory, but they are arguing over the price of eggs in Gloucester territory.

“I can't believe you let them prattle for that long.” Felix's voice is dripping with disdain, and Dimitri looks less than pleased himself. “You are the king.”

“A king that needs to rebuild a country.” Dimitri leans back in his chair and rubs at his eyes. “But yes, it is... wearing.” he pauses glancing at Felix. “Come here for a moment?”

Felix obliges, because they're alone. At least for a little while. It's rare for Dimitri to be intimate, and rare still for Felix to show any affection outside of the bedroom.

Still. Dimitri is warm, and his big hands feel nice, running up against Felix's thighs.

“I do think that Lorenz's idea had merit, if not a little too...”

“Flowery.” Felix moves his hips slightly as Dimitri's fingers move to the front of his crotch, doing nothing but idly petting the slight bulge there.

That is becoming a much larger at the warm pressure against him.

“Still It seems unreasonable, charging that much gold for eggs. The percentages don't line up.” Dimitri is petting him, and Felix decides that there are much better things that he can be doing with his mouth.

“What do you think of the idea that we allow merchants to operate their own guild?”

“I think that you should be using that dick of yours and not your damn fingers.” Felix grumbles, grinding tighter against the sheets.

Dimitri makes a pleased chuckle and leans down, licking at the slick that keeps sliding out. Goddess – yes, his tongue is also good. “But obviously we would need to allow each territory to charge a fee at their own discretion.”

“How are you talking while you eat me out with that Beast of a tongue?” Felix groans, biting in to his own pillow as Dimitri adds another finger.

“Merely asking your opinion, love.”

“Opinion?” he had lots of opinions, mostly about how much deeper Dimitri should be going inside him.

“About monetary policies.” Another finger, curling right up....

Felix moans, clenching down on his mate. “The merchants can hang themselves for all I care right now.”

Felix is starting to think there's something going on. That he's perhaps not _entirely_ privy to. But even now, there are facets to his King's mind that he is relearning, and it is nothing that sets any alarms off. There are no ghosts whispering to him, no bursts of emotion, in fact, Dimitri has been extraordinarily even-keeled.

“What does the letter say? I can't see it from here.” Dimitri peers past Felix's shoulder at their small worktable, and all the letters spread out that they have yet to go through.

“Corn yield up twenty percent, but the merchants are – _ungh, right there –_ demanding more of the stock.” It's hard to read when he's got Dimtiri's dick buried comfortably inside him, even if they are steady, shallow thrusts. Just to take the edge off of Felix's incoming heat.

“How much do you think we have to disperse out in Galatea? I'd rather it be used for the poor, if we could.”

“ _Hnngh_ ,” Felix chokes back a purr as Dimtiri comes this close to hitting his favorite spot. “Half, probably. We still have those potato farms to consider near the former border to offset it.”

“True. I had forgotten such.” Dimitri kisses him deeply, curling their fingers together. “Thank you, Felix.”

“Tch.” Felix moves his hips downwards, “We could be doing so many better things right now.”

It occurs to Felix, as they sit with the other leaders of various territories, nattering over details and obligations and _propriety of it all_ , that he might have gotten in over his head.

He's... he's warm. Warmer than usual.

“As I was saying, _obviously_ the best stock of horses come from my own territory. I have no doubt they should be used in exports,” Felix feels a familiar dampness between his legs, just a trickle as the interim leader of the former Adrestian Empire preens over _horses_ , “and surely you can imagine they would demand a high price tag. The highest, in comparison to wine.”

“Don't be absurd,” Constance lets out a haughty laugh. “To think that _horses_ should be presented to the larger world when we have so many better things to offer..”

He's thinking suddenly about warm, long fingers massaging him, of Dimitri's throaty rumble against his ear.

“Well, I think we can stand to consider more offerings to export to Almyra. As it is, many merchants have already found saffron to be highly profitable...”

He presses the palm of his hand to his groin, just for a little pressure, and the slow, barely-there movement of his hips.

“Of course you have to consider what the Merchant's Guild...”

Fuck.

Felix slams his hand down – hard – on the table.

Everyone stops, looking attentively at the source of the noise.

“The numbers all say the same damn thing. That Almyrans want _sugar_ , and the Merchant Guild wants silk. “ Felix grits his teeth and keeps his voice steady, “If you want to pat yourself on the back for how _important_ your activities are, you can damn well write a report and submit it the _normal_ way.”

Everyone collectively stares, and Felix _seethes_.

“You're here to put an action plan together, not waste my – the King's time. So find a way to come to a consensus, or get the _fuck out_ until you can.”

“Well...” Ferdinand coughs. “Perhaps... I could... speak to you over lunch, Lorenz?”

“Yes, of course. Tea?”

“Most certainly.”

“I... believe Yuri required my assistance.” Constance bows. “Please excuse me.”

One by one, the large council room empties out.

It's silent, save for a (very quietly) chuckling Dimitri.

Felix swings his gaze to the King, and any normal man would be cowered in pure terror.

Alas, Dimitri is no normal man.

“ _You_ are responsible for this.” Felix stands up as imperiously as he can, because there's definitely a tiny stain of liquid on his trousers. “Not funny, Beast.”

“Quite the opposite.” Dimitri reaches a hand out, gently pulling his Duke towards him. “Truly, I've ever seen such a masterful command of a meeting that was supposed to last all evening.”

All evening.

Goddess.

“I am _not_ getting turned on by monetary policy.” Felix hisses, ignoring the fact that yes, he is very, _very_ horny right now.

“Felix, you took down a demonic beast all by yourself.” Dimitri kisses his knuckles, one by one. “I do not believe a little arousal will hinder you in the slightest.”

Damn Beast.

“How long do you think they'll take before they're back at being fools again?” Felix slides into his lover's lap, still disdainful.

“A few hours, I hope.” Dimitri kisses him gently. “Enough for the two of us to speak to the Almyran representatives directly.”

“Then you'd better start making me feel better _now_.” Felix grinds down against him, demanding. “And if you dare mention goats or eggs, I _will_ cut you.”

Dimitri licks his throat, huge hand finally coming to slide in beneath Felix's trousers. “Shall I tell you about my new tax proposal then?”

Felix moans.


End file.
